


Add On To These

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: ABDL, Body Pillow, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Diapers, Gen, M/M, Roleplay, Scat, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Another one of those "Choose Your Own Adventure/Ending" stories, this time,with different scenarios in each chapter. You can write the story on in the comments, then I will add on (back and forth).





	1. Sid's Secret

It's a late night in April, during one of the Pens' playoff games. Not as familiar with the arena as you think you are, you accidentally slip into the Pens locker room via an unmarked door. You were just about to turn around and leave, when you see Crosby, the only player in there! What made you  _not_ leave, you ask? He pulled down his mesh pants, and underneath it all was...  **A DIAPER!**


	2. Alex's Secret

It's after the game. You, a team manager, go into the locker rooms to check on things when you find, Ovi, in the Caps locker room, saying sweet nothings under his breath to ... A SID CROSBY BODY PILLOW!


	3. Claude's Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK, couldn't think of a better title.

You're taking a bathroom break, as usual, when, through the crack in your stall door, you see the one and only, Claude Giroux, go into the stall right next to you. He then locks it, and begins to undo his sweatpants' strings. You then hear him mutter something like: 

" _Ow, gonna shit my pants, noo!"_

And with that, you knew he was gonna take a dump.


End file.
